A Paradox named Siobhan
by tanithw
Summary: My take on the Time-turner concept. HG/MM.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Here's something a bit different for you, will be a short 2/3 chapter fic (in theory). Enjoy ;) Thanks to the wonderful Tigertales for her input and help.**

* * *

Hermione Granger was walking along a familiar corridor with her friends, she was infinitely glad to be back at Hogwarts for the last few weeks of term. They had survived the war, Voldemort was dead and although Harry was a little quiet they had come through all of the challenges unscathed. Idly she listened to Ron bitching about his homework and inwardly grinned, it was nice that things were getting back to usual.

She was happier than she had been in a long time, partly because she was back at Hogwarts but mostly for another reason – all of the confusing feelings she had been experiencing about Ron during the past year had evaporated as though vapour. Over the past few weeks she had come to the conclusion that her feelings had been the result of close-quarters and stressful situations. This was a huge relief, having feelings for someone like Ron had been an anathema to her.

Suddenly there was a loud noise, almost but not quite the noise made when someone apparates. The three jumped and drew their wands, reflexes sharpened by the events of the last year. They spread out, walking around the corner cautiously. Stopping only when they saw the perceived threat.

A teenage girl was sprawled at the base of a staircase, a pile of books scattered across the corridor, with blood dripping from her face. Ron was the first to shove his wand back into his sleeve and go to her aid, despite the fact that the girl was younger than him by several years, he always did have an eye for a pretty witch – especially one in distress.

He helped her to her feet, letting her lean on him until her dizziness eased. Harry and Hermione immediately noticed the Gryffindor tie that she wore, the emblem of their house on her thick winter cloak. Hermione began to note the irregularities of her appearance almost immediately, her robes were far too thick for the summer heat, there was melting snow around her collar and encrusted onto her boots.

Harry frowned, he did not recognise the girl but there was something oddly familiar about her. Something he couldn't quite put his finger on...

"Thanks." The girl spoke to Ron, as she stood up a little straighter and brushed herself off, "The floor is a little slippery, I should have been paying a little more attention. I hit my head, cannae tell if it's serious or not. I....." She suddenly stopped staring at Ron, her eyes were wide and shocked. She was well spoken, with a hint of local accent in her voice.

She turned around and spotted Harry and Hermione, her gaze was filled with horror, pure unadulterated horror.

"Oh shit, oh shit, SHITE..."

Hermione couldn't help herself, she was despite everything a Gryffindor Prefect. "Mind your language!"

"......" Instantly she stopped swearing, "Sorry Mum." Her answer was automatic but as she said the two words, she realised what she had said, what she had let slip.

"What did you call me?" Hermione stared at the girl even harder now. She had long wavy black hair, kept neat and away from her face with a clip. Oddly familiar green eyes stared back at her from behind spectacles, obviously perturbed.

Harry spoke up, "We need to get you to the Hospital Wing, you're bleeding." He picked up all of the books and repaired her bag, "We can...erm...sort out everything else later."

They set off towards the hospital wing in an odd procession, Harry walking first with a huge pile of books, Ron behind him supporting the still dizzy injured girl. Hermione was bringing up the rear, walking in a daze.

* * *

"Mr Potter I suggest that you go and get the Headmistress." Harry nodded at Madam Pomfrey's instruction and left the room walking quickly.

Hermione sat down still staring at the girl, her eyes picking up certain features that the two of them shared and noting the ones that differed. Was what she had said true? Was this her daughter? Those green eyes were driving her crazy, she knew them, they were so familiar, where had she seen them before?

Poppy ignored the uncharacteristic behaviour from Miss Granger and Mr Weasley's slack jawed imitation. She merely concerned herself with the welfare of her patient and busied herself with potions, Minerva would be here in a few minutes to sort it out. She engaged the girl in some meaningless chatter to take her mind off of the situation.

When Minerva walked into the room she was confronted by a very strange scene, her eyes first went to Hermione who was looking as though she had seen a ghost and then to the unfamiliar young Gryffindor. There were no students that Minerva didn't know, especially those belonging to her former house. She noticed the same things that Hermione had, the winter clothing and an uncanny resemblance to someone she knew.

The girl glanced up midway through an animated conversation with the nurse, matter of factly she greeted Minerva. "Oh hello Mother." Minerva's jaw dropped in shock, as did Hermione's.

Ron frowned, "How can she be your mother? You called Hermione Mum a few minutes ago. Are you sure that you don't have a concussion?"

Hermione looked harder at the girl realising now where those features had come from; she had Minerva's green eyes, framed by her own eyelashes and her cheekbones. This was her daughter. Her eyes sought Minerva's slender frame and her mind whispered at her, 'our daughter'.

Minerva was currently making the same assessment, the girl had a thick mane of hair like Hermione's although somewhat less bushy and the shade of her own hair. This was a child born of herself and...Miss Granger...

Noticing the state of his Headmistress Harry spoke up, "What's your name?"

The girl nodded almost reluctantly, she had said too much already, "Siobhan Jean McGonagall."

Minerva sat on one of the spare beds, pinching the bridge of her nose between finger and thumb, she was rapidly getting a headache. "Time-turner?" She chose for a moment to ignore the wider implications and deal with the biggest problem, a student from the future.

Siobhan nodded, answering the rhetorical question by pulling a long chain from beneath her robes. Minerva, Hermione and Poppy all groaned as they saw the broken magical device, they all knew the problems that could be caused by a damaged time-turner. Minerva's next sigh was even louder, she alone knew how much paperwork an incident like this could generate, she would have to notify the Ministry. "I'm sorry I fell and must have broken it. I have been following the guidelines, honest."

Hermione smiled gently at the girl, her daughter, "Of course you did. These things happen."

Siobhan smiled back at her before looking at Minerva with some trepidation, it was fairly obvious to everyone who the stricter parent was. "Hermione is right, it was not your fault." Hermione's back straightened when Minerva said her first name, surprised by the intimacy that it implied, watching as her friends exchanged shocked, curious looks.

Wordlessly Minerva summoned a sheet of parchment and a quill from Poppy's office, scrawling a letter rather rapidly in her irritation, "I am going to owl the ministry and let them know about your situation." Once she sealed the parchment, Minerva walked over to the window and let out a curious warbling whistle. A huge owl with an enormous wingspan responded and landed on the sill, the Headmistress absently stroked it while tying the note to the outstretched leg.

Poppy finished with Siobhan, "You will have a 'scar' for a few days but after that it will fade away. Take a look."

Siobhan walked over to a full length mirror across the room noticing that Hermione and Minerva followed her as though transfixed. The two women stood behind their daughter with several feet separating the two of them, since the girls' revelation neither of them had dared to even look at the other. For a few minutes they watched as their daughter inspected Poppy's work before gradually their eyes shifted, their reflected gazes met and locked.

The eye contact was brief but intense, chocolate brown boring into emerald green. Just when it seemed as though it could have gone on forever, Minerva deliberately broke the connection between them.

"If you wish to use my floo Headmistress, please feel free." Minerva excused herself with a grateful look at Poppy, eager to retreat behind a closed door and compose herself. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, could you give Miss Granger a few minutes alone with... Miss McGonagall."

After a few moments Hermione was alone with her daughter, she frowned and sat down again. "This is a shock."

"I'm sorry I put you in this position Mum. Aren't you and Mother together yet?"

"No we aren't."

"Do you want to be?"

Hermione stood and began to pace, "That isn't the point."

"Actually Mum I think it is. You'll be happy together, I know that." An exasperated hand ran through bushy brown hair as Hermione sighed. "You know that I cannot give you details."

"I know. I also know that she would never look at a student that way, not the way that I want her to."

"You will not be a student forever."

Hermione nodded, a helpless look in her eyes, she opened her mouth to say something further but stopped as the office door opened with a decisive click and Minerva McGonagall stepped through it. The older woman still avoided Hermione's eyes as she spoke to her, "There are three ministry officials who wish to speak with you in the office Miss Granger." Hermione walked towards the door confused beyond belief by the turn that the day had taken and by the extremely strange way in which Minerva had just said her name.

* * *

"Ah Miss Granger, please sit down."

Hermione did as she was told, straightening her uniform as she sat in the proffered chair. This meeting appeared to be taking a strange direction.

"Miss Granger we are just here to ask you a few questions."

"By all means." Hermione was very suspicious of their motives now, there was something odd going on here.

"I understand that you found the... young lady in question when she first appeared in our time?"

"Yes I did, along with Harry Potter and Ron Weasley."

"And she stated that she was your daughter, correct?"

"Yes she did."

"Has she said anything about the circumstances of her birth?"

"Sir?"

"How it came to be that you and your Headmistress came to have a baby?"

Suddenly it dawned on Hermione just what was really going on here. "May I ask who you are?"

"I am Pierce Crowhurst from the Wizengamot."

"And your companions?"

"Thorn and Bester from the Department of Mysteries. Answer my question please Miss Granger."

"Siobhan has told me absolutely nothing about the future. If you check your records I had a timeturner in my third year and I as such I know the rules. She can tell me nothing and I cannot and will not press her - despite my own curiosity on that subject."

One of the other men spoke up now, "Your curiosity?"

"Yes!" Hermione could feel her anger rising as a result of the looks on their faces at that moment. "Despite what Mr Crowhurst is insinuating there is nothing between Professor McGonagall and I. We are not in a personal relationship of any kind, the appearance of a daughter is as much of a shock to me as it is to you and I daresay to her as well."

"I am merely trying to get to the truth Miss Granger."

"I cannot tell you what I do not know, nor will I implicate Professor McGonagall in something that she is not guilty of. Siobhan needs the help of the Unspeakables to get home, I don't feel that it is appropriate for the Wizengamot should be involved at all." She stood up and prepared to leave.

"SIT DOWN!"

"No. Unless of course you'd care to wait until I have Ministry representation of my own." She threw the door open and went back into the main room, face flushed with anger.

* * *

Meanwhile

Minerva had left Hermione to face the Wizengamot and sat next to her daughter looking into intense green eyes so like her own.

"Wizengamot?"

"Yes, they are less concerned with your presence than your parentage."

"It will be ok."

"Will it?"

"Yes."

"You know that you are not allowed to tell me anything about the future."

Suddenly Minerva was looking at Hermione's cheshire cat grin in the young girls face. "Yes I know, but there are some things that I can reveal."

"What do you mean? How can you without breaking the rules?"

"Because I have done it already."

Minerva shook her head not understanding.

"What if my presence is the catalyst for your relationship?"

"It cannot be."

"It is. The proof sits before you. Don't allow propriety to stand in your way of something truly wonderful." She stood up as a furious Hermione walked out of the office, "Do they want to see me now?"

"I think so yes."

* * *

Siobhan said goodbye to both parents, slipping a scrap of parchment into Hermione's hand before she left with the two Unspeakables so that they could return her to her own time. Crowhurst nodded at the two women, "I will be in touch Headmistress." His words sounded like a threat.

Minerva's answering nod was curt, her mouth pulled into a tight line, her anger was obvious as was her contempt. Hermione's expression was almost identical and he smirked at the obvious connection between them. He stalked out of the room.

Hermione heard a muttered curse from the Headmistress, she repressed a smile knowing that Minerva wouldn't appreciate it. She turned to face Minerva who again avoided eye contact, physically turning her face away from Hermione. "Good day Miss Granger." She too left the room, leaving a stunned Hermione behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was two hours later that Hermione found herself standing outside of Minerva's office door, there had been no answer to her knock, nor had Minerva responded to the three owls that Hermione had sent her. The Headmistress had been absent from the dinner table and Hermione was more than a little concerned about her. She sighed and knocked one final time, not expecting an answer.

Distressed but resolute brown eyes peered down the deserted corridor, checking for other students or staff members before pulling the scrap of parchment that Siobhan had given her out of her pocket. She glanced down at the words written on it.

_Don't let her push you away_

_The entrance to Mothers private quarters is behind the portrait of Gryffindors wife – the password is chocolate._

Hermione walked several yards down the corridor and faced the portrait of a rather stern looking woman, she took a deep breath and grit her teeth – she was about to invade the privacy of her Headmistress, blatantly and with complete disregard for the fact that she obviously did not want to be disturbed.

"Chocolate."

Obediently the portrait swung aside revealing a narrow staircase, leading upwards. Hermione climbed up them and stepped into Minerva's private quarters. She looked around curiously, the main lights were off and the room was dimly lit by candles. She heard the sound of glass clinking against bottle and looked in that direction.

The older woman was sitting on a sofa silhouetted against the fire, as Hermione watched she raised a glass of amber liquid to her lips. The young Gryffindor took a single step forward, Minerva swung around to face her obviously startled by her presence. When she realised that it was only Hermione she tossed the wand she had drawn onto the coffee table carelessly and took another large swallow of firewhiskey.

"And just what do you think that you are doing here Miss Granger?"

"You haven't responded to my owls or answered your door, I was concerned."

"What gives you the right?"

Hermione ignored the hostility emanating from her Headmistress and walked over to a small bell in the corner, she rang it and waited until a house elf appeared in response. She smiled and gently asked the elf to bring a tea tray. A speechless Minerva did not recover herself until a tray was placed on the coffee table.

"I'm sorry to burst your bubble Miss Granger but you are certainly not staying for tea."

Again Hermione ignored her, sitting down and pouring two cups of tea.

"Miss Granger I insist that you leave immediately!"

Adding milk and sugar, she leaned back in her chair taking a sip of the scalding liquid. "Or you'll...?" She watched angry green eyes turn black with fury, a reaction she had never seen from Minerva McGonagall before but she fought to remain calm, swallowing her own anger. It had been a very long day.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Hermione winced, "That will only hurt our house, I am not going to leave but I would rather that you didn't penalise everyone else."

Minerva set her jaw, glaring at the younger woman. "How did you get in here?" She drained her glass and walked back to the table to pour another, Hermione noticed that most of the bottle was missing. When green eyes expectantly locked on hers, she handed the older woman the parchment that Siobhan had given her. Minerva glanced at the note resignedly, before tossing it into the fire.

"Professor..." She paused, "Minerva, we need to talk."

"No, you need to go."

There were tears in Hermione's eyes, the older woman didn't know if they were tears of anger or frustration or of pain. It bothered her far more than she would ever have admitted. "I am not leaving until you agree to talk to me."

Minerva sank back into the sofa, leaned into the cushions with her eyes closed. "And what exactly is it that you wish to discuss... your studies... future career prospects perhaps?"

"Perhaps I wish to discuss the daughter we just met... or your reaction to her... perhaps we should discuss our relationship."

"We do not have a relationship Miss Granger. You are a _student_!"

Hermione sipped more of her tea, trying not to let the older woman see how much her words bothered her. "Yes I am, for now. The fact remains that we have a daughter, or rather we will have a daughter."

Minerva finished her drink and set the empty glass on the table with a decisive clink. "Because of that fact I am facing an investigation by the Wizengamot about improper conduct."

"I'm sorry but that doesn't negate the fact that we should talk about it."

"Miss Granger you are a student and we are not in any kind of relationship. I should not be entertaining thoughts about you in that manner." She cut herself off and stood up. "Leave now."

Hermione continued to drink her tea, "Does that mean that you aren't thinking about me in that manner – or that you wish you weren't?"

Minerva ran a frustrated hand through her unbound hair. "Gods Hermione, why are you pushing this?"

"How can I not? I'm looking at you a different way since this morning and I saw the longing on your face."

"It doesn't matter what the hell I feel."

"I beg to differ."

"You are a student Hermione, a student in my care – there is no way that we can have a relationship."

"If I wasn't a student, would you consider it...this...us?"

"That is a moot point Hermione, the situation is what it is, neither of us can change it."

"Would you?"

Minerva began to pace the room, not even seeing her surroundings now, her mind was back in an earlier time. She was looking into a mirror, making almost electric eye contact with enthralling chocolate eyes – eyes that had been haunting her dreams ever since Hermione had left Hogwarts the previous year.

When she finally spoke it was in a broken voice, "I cannot do this Hermione." When she turned around it was with Professor McGonagall paramount in her voice, "Leave now!"

Hermione stood up and swiftly, confidently walked right up to her professor. "You want me to go? Ok, fine. Kiss me."

"What?!"

"I think you heard me – kiss me." Chocolate eyes defiantly held Minerva's, "Show me that you can close Pandora's Box without a backwards glance because I can't."

Minerva stared at the young woman in absolute shock. Her head was screaming at her to back away but her heart was daring her to do what she had wanted to do for a long time. Logic and reason left her at that moment.

She took a step closer and ran her thumb over Hermione's cheekbone, brushed it across her lips and slid her hand around to tangle in the hair behind the young womans neck. Hermione felt as though her heart was going to stop beating, her lips parted as she felt Minerva's nearness – the heat of her body so close to her own.

Minerva gently, tenderly pressed her lips against Hermione's. Her kiss was soft, sensual and highly arousing. The young woman dared to slide her hands up onto Minerva's hips, pulling her even closer. She felt the older womans hands stroking her hair, her neck, becoming bolder as the kiss deepened – allowing Minerva's tongue the access that it sought, loving the sensations that were cascading through her body.

The Headmistress broke the kiss, still holding onto the young woman, watching as passion filled brown eyes looked up into hers. "Hermione, we cannot do this. I still want you to go."

Hermione looked at her with an unreadable expression. "Fine." She turned on her heel and walked out, leaving a dumbstruck Minerva behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Minerva awoke the next morning with a thumping headache and a sour taste in her mouth. She rolled out of bed and into the shower, turning her face up into the hot spray – trying to relieve the symptoms of her hangover, wishing that she hadn't continued drinking after Hermione had left. She groaned as her thoughts turned to the young woman, to the look of pain and welling tears that had been in those chocolate eyes – she deeply regretted having hurt the young woman but it had been necessary, there was no way that she could have a relationship with a student.

Despite knowing that she had done the 'correct' thing, Minerva was struck by how wrong it felt - by how bad she felt about hurting Hermione. Every niggling doubt that had been masked by alcohol the night before was coming back to haunt her. She tried to remember every hurtful thing that she had said but failed miserably.

She stayed in the shower until long after the water ran cold and she was shivering, only when it was time for breakfast did she dare leave. Using a quick charm Minerva dried her hair and dressed using magic - she looked almost normal when she stepped into the great hall. She was slightly pale, with faint circles under her eyes and looked worried but no one could see it, Hermione might have done but the young Gryffindor was not there.

Suddenly worried green eyes scanned the room for Hermione but she was not there. A sharp pang of regret hit the older woman – hard, she fought back the tears that threatened to spill and continued her walk towards the head table. She would see Hermione later in Transfiguration, she knew that but it didn't stop the worry that persisted in her mind.

* * *

It was three hours later that Minerva watched the Seventh Year Transfiguration class file into the room. She pretended indifference but was eying the students desperately, feeling more and more anxious as time passed. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley walked through the door a few minutes late as usual but Hermione was not with them, she felt her heart literally falter.

Trying to hide what was rapidly turning to despair Minerva turned to the blackboard and set the class a task to do during the lesson. Her voice held a note that had everyone opening their books frantically and knuckling down to work.

"Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, would you please join me outside." It was not a request and they jumped up immediately, following her into the corridor and waiting until the door closed.

"We don't know where Hermione is Professor."

"Every professor has asked us about her this morning, we haven't seen her."

"When did you last see her?"

"Just after dinner last night."

Minerva closed her eyes feeling wretched, had she hurt Hermione that badly? She ushered the boys back into the room. "When you finish the assignment on the board, you may leave early." There was a gasp at her words, Professor McGonagall was famous for not dismissing class early. "Please remain outside of the castle so that you do not disturb others who are still in lessons." She swept out of the room, robes billowing behind her leaving students staring after her.

She walked several feet from the door out of sight before transforming into her animagus form and running in the direction of the hospital wing. Frantic claws dug into rugs and the gaps between flagstones, trying to get enough purchase to increase her speed.

In mere minutes she burst through the door of the hospital wing, dreading finding Hermione sick or injured lying on a bed. What she found was almost worse than that... the young woman was nowhere to be seen. Her heightened sense of smell picked up the fading scent of Hermione from the previous day, she also detected the scent of Siobhan and despite her worry she let out a purr. Her animalistic side finding a primal satisfaction in detecting the smell of her offspring, the product of her union with her mate.

That feeling did not last long, in an agile move she spun around heading in the direction of Gryffindor Tower. She took the most direct route, her fear overwhelming her commonsense as she ran between the legs of students, launching herself off of the still moving staircases and sliding around corners.

She rushed through the little known cat flap in the wall besides the Fat Lady's portrait and into the common room. Hermione was not there.

Three bounds took her up into the girls dormitory. She transformed back into her human form and surveyed the room. Hermione was not there.

The house elves had yet to tidy the seventh year dorm, there was the normal detritus scattered around the floor common to teenage girls. As always in this room there was an exception, a neat area around Hermione's bed. Minerva walked closer and felt her heart sink as she realised that Hermione's bed had not been slept in.

Angry now as well as anxious Minerva walked down the stairs, fire in her eyes and in her step. She was going to get answers. The Fat Lady was the first target of her aggression. After intensive questioning Minerva discovered that Hermione had left the tower very early that morning. She growled at the portrait and stomped off in the direction of the staff room, where she sharpened her tongue on her incredulous staff.

But Hermione was nowhere in the castle and excluding the portrait, no one had seen her since the previous day.

There was only one more place to check.

* * *

Minerva found herself at the gates, staring at the stone posts for a long time. It had been years since she had last done this. She reached out with her wand and tapped the Hogwarts sigil on the pillar, watching as a three-dimensional Gryffindor lion emerged from the ancient stonework – its mouth opened and spoke with the voice of Godric Gryffindor.

"How may I serve you Headmistress and may I also congratulate you on your promotion?"

"Thank you." She paused, "I am enquiring after a student."

"Hermione Granger?"

"Yes."

"A very powerful young woman, she will go far."

A sigh escaped Minerva, "So you have seen her?"

"She asked for exit early this morning."

"And you granted it?!"

"I did, she is of age."

Minerva growled, a gesture that the lion copied.

"Despite your feelings Headmistress you and I both know that I cannot refuse a student who wishes to leave the school after they reach their majority."

"Was she.... Did she look upset?"

"No, she looked... determined."

Minerva nodded, feeling the tears that threatened to fall pricking at her eyelids. She started to turn away and stopped, "What do you mean by my feelings?"

The stone mouth chuckled, "I have known you since you were young Minerva. It's obvious that you are in love with her."

She stared at the lion for a long moment. It was rather obvious when she thought about it, she did love Hermione. It did not negate any of the factors that were keeping them apart but Minerva finally admitted her feelings to herself. Finally admitted to herself that her initial feelings upon seeing Siobhan were mixed shock and joy. Joy because she knew that she would finally get what she had wanted for long. She smiled but felt her face fall as a wave of shame hit her, she was in love with a student.

"There is no shame in what you are feeling."

Disbelieving Minerva raised an eyebrow. "Yes there is."

"Your feelings are pure, you would not be in such pain unless they were." She nodded slowly at him before turning and walking back to the castle.

Where had Hermione gone?

* * *

**Authors Note: Ok, Ok I know that I am evil, leaving you on a cliffhanger. What can I say? I am MEAN**

**In a few short hours I am off to visit my girlfriend in the USA - back in a week or so, be good while I am gone....... I certainly won't be though.......... I plan on being rather naughty ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I'm back from the most amazing holiday ever!!! Definately have a lot of inspiration for some more stories ;)**

* * *

That evening

Minerva was sat at the desk in her quarters, it was after dinner and there was no sign of Hermione. She was preparing a letter to owl to the young womans parents but she was struggling with what to say. Did she tell the Grangers that she had upset their daughter so badly that Hermione had run away and done god knew what? Did she tell them that she was so drunk and stupid that she threw away the incredible gift of Hermione's love? That in one fell move she had thrown away everything that she had ever wanted?

She threw her quill heedlessly onto the unfinished letter and buried her face in her hands. _What had she done? _Shedding bitter tears for the umpteenth time that day Minerva allowed herself to grieve.

In the silence of the still room the sound of the portrait on the floor below was clearly audible.

As were the soft footsteps as someone mounted the stairs.

_Probably Filius_ was the only thought that occurred to Minerva, knowing that her behaviour that day had been strange enough to warrant a visit from her deputy.

She didn't dare hope for a miracle.

The footsteps drew closer.

Wasn't sure that she would ever see Hermione again or what she would say to the young woman if she did.

Scarcely able to breathe Minerva turned to face the inner door as it opened inwards to reveal her guest.

An exhausted and pale faced Hermione Granger stepped through the doorway. She started to greet Minerva, "Hell....."

The greeting was interrupted by Minerva who flew across the room and into Hermione's arms, pulling the younger woman into a tight, fierce embrace. Hermione was shocked into speechlessness as frantic lips began to pepper her face with kisses.

Two hands gripped her tightly by the shoulders and thrust her at arms length from Minerva. The older woman began to roughly shake Hermione while uttering over and over, "Never... ever do that to me again!"

The next thing Hermione knew she had been pulled into an intensely passionate kiss.

Minerva pulled away and dropped bonelessly to sit on the sofa.

Hermione reached out with shaking fingers and touched her swollen lips. "Minerva, what....?"

"Where the **hell** have you been?"

Compassionate yet shocked brown eyes stared into hurt green ones. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

"Well you certainly succeeded." Minerva's hurt and anger were obvious, "I was just about to owl your parents."

"I'm sorry."

Emerald green eyes stared up at Hermione numbly. "Where _were_ you?"

The younger woman sat next to Minerva, taking hold of the Headmistresses hand. "I went to take care of our 'little' problem." She smiled gently at the older woman, trying to project reassurance.

"What are you talking about?"

Saying nothing Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a sheaf of paperwork and parchments. She handed them to Minerva with another smile. The older woman took them noticing immediately the Ministry seal that adorned them. Shocked eyes met Hermione's.

"You took your NEWTS?"

"I spoke to the Supreme Mugwop this morning and she assured me that any concerns that the Wizengamot had were due to me being a student. Those were your concerns too, so I arranged to take my exams at the Ministry today. I am no longer your student."

Minerva could say nothing in response just stared at the young woman wide eyed.

"Minerva?"

..............

"Minerva?"

.............

"Minerva are you ok?"

Hermione reached out and traced the side of Minerva's face with her fingertips, watching as the older woman closed her eyes in response. The young woman whispered her mentors name once more, a little concerned at the almost catatonic lack of response.

Slightly tear-filled green eyes opened and met Hermione's brown ones. "You did that for me?"

"No, I did it for us.... for our family."

Minerva pulled Hermione into her arms and they leaned back on the sofa, content for the moment to remain in each others arms. Everything between them was too new and their emotions too raw for more than that.

* * *

It was several hours later that Hermione awoke in Minerva's arms, she rubbed the sleep from her face watching as tired green eyes opened and focussed on her face. Arms pulled her into a tighter embrace as with a soft smile Minerva closed her eyes again.

"Minerva?"

A sleepy moan was her only response.

"I need to go back to my dorm."

Minerva snuggled even closer and tiredly spoke, "You cannot, as you are no longer a student the portrait will not let you in at night."

"Then where do I sleep?" Hermione's tone reflected the broad smile on her face.

"What were you just doing?" Humorous sarcasm laced Minerva's voice.

"You want me to... sleep with you?"

The older woman opened her eyes fully now, not tired any more and she smirked broadly at Hermione, who was furiously blushing. She said nothing just held the young woman's gaze.

"In your bed...?" Hermione squeaked.

Minerva smirked broadly now, this nervous Hermione a contrast to her confidence of the last few days. That was not quite what she had intended but the idea had appeal. She detangled herself from the younger womans arms and stood indicating the bedroom door.

"Isn't that what you wanted _Miss Granger_?"

Hermione flushed even more furiously, she knew that Minerva was teasing her but the words were too close to the truth for comfort. Brown eyes closed as she took a deep breath and decided to call Minerva's bluff. She stood up and looked into emerald green eyes with a smirk of her own.

She reached up and pulled her top over her head, tossing the fabric onto the floor at Minerva's feet. She stood there arms akimbo watching as Minerva's jaw dropped and the older woman stared at her lace clad breasts. Hermione walked in the direction of the bedroom, "You coming?"

Led by her hormones rather than her brain Minerva followed her in a daze. _Hermione was no longer a student. _That thought kept running through her mind as she followed the young woman. A few feet into the corridor she noticed discarded shoes on the floor and a few steps later socks. It was when Minerva found discarded trousers just inside the bedroom door that the older woman felt her temperature rise uncontrollably.

"Hermione?"

The young woman was sitting on the edge of the large bed her thighs slightly apart, clad only in her rather skimpy underwear. Inside she wondered if this was still a game or if this was really happening, was her secret longing of so many years about to be realised? What would she do when Minerva... what would Minerva do.

Minerva halted her forward motion, rubbing her face roughly with her hand, trying to control herself. It had been a long time since she had been in this position, with an eager woman in her bedroom. She realised that Hermione had led her here in jest but things had changed. What did the younger woman want?

She swallowed hard, repressing the hormones that threatened to completely overwhelm her senses, dragging her eyes from Hermione's body. Minerva crossed to the dresser and pulled out a silk nightgown, "Do you want to change Hermione?"

Turning back to face the young woman Minerva stood with the gown in her shaking hands.

Hermione stood once more and took a step towards her _lover_. Chocolate darkened until her eyes were almost black, seeking something in pools of stormy green. She watched the irrepressible shiver that ran through Minerva's body and her decision was made. She took another step, one hand reaching up behind her back and deftly unfastening her bra. Her knickers were next to drop to the floor.

Minerva was entranced by the way that the flickering of the fire lit up milky pale skin.

Enthralled by the light and shadows that played over Hermione's curves.

Enraptured by the knowing, yet innocent smile that graced her lovely features.

Enchanted by the sway of hips as Hermione stepped into her arms as though she belonged there.

The nightgown dropped forgotten to the floor, as Minerva's hands caressed the soft skin of Hermione's back and an eager tongue sought access to the younger womans mouth. The kiss was more than passionate, the fire generated between them blistering. Hands began to roam, young fingers starting to unlace Minerva's traditional robes, frantically seeking the heated skin beneath.

Minerva tore her lips away breathing heavily.

"Hermione..... stop."

Lips started devouring the soft skin of the older woman's chest. "I can't...." A moan escaped as Hermione's tongue tasted Minerva's flesh for the first time. "I need you."

"...Mione." The half-hearted protest died on her lips as gentle lips began to suckle at her collarbone. Minerva moved her head to one side to allow Hermione to leave her mark. "...Too fast..."

Goosebumps rose on Minerva's side as fingers brushed along her side in the process of removing her robes. It was her turn to stand almost naked in the firelight before Hermione's approving gaze. Another fiery kiss stole the older woman's next objection – it was intense, leaving them both breathless and shaking when they parted. The unspoken protest died on Minerva's lips, forgotten.

Hermione stepped away from Minerva, walking slowly backwards towards the bed. "Take your underwear off and come to bed."

The Headmistresses tongue ran across suddenly dry lips, her hand going to the clasp on her bra. Never taking her eyes off of Hermione's face Minerva unfastened it and did as the younger woman asked.

As the beautiful naked form of the elder witch glided across the floor towards her, it was Hermione's turn to swallow. Outstretched fingers brushed against an erect nipple as Minerva whispered, "Are you sure Hermione?"

"Make love to me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to the woman I love, Enjoy ya'll ;)**

* * *

Hermione smiled as she watched the memories in her pensieve. Mentally she knew that she was still sat in front of Minerva's desk in the enormous leather chair she had bought the previous Christmas but it almost felt as though she were reliving the memories she was witnessing.

The passion in Minerva's darkened green eyes as she lowered Hermione onto the mattress...

The feel of Minerva's crisp curls against her face as she tasted the older woman's essence for the first time. Her own wonder at the moisture that coated her face with the evidence of Minerva's desire, the nub that sprang to life under her tongue...

The way that she had chuckled the next morning listening to Minerva's roughened voice as the headmistress gave a speech in the great hall, all the while remembering the screaming that had caused her to have a sore throat. Across the hall Minerva saw the smirk and reddened; loosing her place – her speech had momentarily faltered...

Mist swirled around Hermione as the scene changed.

"Are you sure about this?"

Minerva took the box of books out of Hermione's arms and carried it towards the space that she had cleared on the bookshelves. "I thought that was my line." She bent down to put the box on the floor, knowing that the young woman was eyeing the curve of her backside. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No of course not... it's just that moving in is a big step and I know how much you value your privacy."

Minerva turned to face Hermione pulling her into her arms and into an embrace. "Do you know how long I have waited for you Hermione?"

The young woman chuckled but shook her head, desperate to know the answer.

"For my whole life."

Green and brown eyes met in a compassionate loving, yet tear-filled gaze. "Really?"

A hand cupped the back of Hermione's neck. "Yes really."

They began to kiss... and kiss... and kiss.

Another scene solidified out of the mist.

Hermione walking into Minerva's office taking off her outer robes, shaking the snow from her hair.

"Well?" An impatient query came from across the room, cultured tones slightly sharp with anticipation.

"Well what?" Teasing chocolate eyes sought Minerva's from across the room. Minerva sighed tossed her book down and stood, quick decisive steps brought her into Hermione's personal space. She gave the younger woman a passionate kiss, one that she knew from experience would make Hermione weak at the knees and breathless.

"Well?" She pointedly placed a hand on Hermione's still flat stomach. "Were we right? Are you pregnant?"

A stunningly beautiful smile lit the young womans face as she gazed up at her lover. "Yes."

Minerva grinned back at her, far happier than she could remember being in her whole life. She grabbed Hermione around the waist and spun her around shrieking at the top of her lungs. The young woman giggled, a little dizzy but loving the uncharacteristic behaviour of the witch she loved.

"I suppose this means that I should make an honest woman out of you."

Hermione's shock was palpable. She just stared at Minerva – absolutely stunned.

It took several minutes for her to regain the power of speech. "Are you asking me to marry you?" Tenderly she reached out and cupped the side of Minerva's face, waiting for her response.

Minerva reached into her pocket and pulled out the most beautiful ring that Hermione had ever seen.

Minerva stroked the sweaty hair from Hermione's forehead, looked from the new baby in her wife's arms and back into exhausted brown eyes. "...At least we know what to name her."

"_What are you doing?" _

Hermione jumped a little before returning to the present. She turned to kiss her wife in greeting, "Just looking at a few memories."

"You have been rather nostalgic lately. Is everything alright?" Minerva slid into her chair pulling Hermione into her lap and a deeper kiss.

"Mmmmm. Fine."

"What aren't you telling me?"

Hermione grinned, after all these years still loving the way that Minerva could read her thoughts and emotions. "I've booked an appointment with Healer Jackson for tomorrow."

"What's wrong?" She started ranting about healers keeping people waiting for appointments and how she would get him to see Hermione sooner.

A smirk crossed Hermione's face, she would never have told Minerva that she loved watching her rant. Most people who knew Minerva McGonagall would call her over-controlled, the young woman loved that she had the privilege to see her wife as no one else could. She also thought that it was extremely cute – another thing that she would never tell her wife. "There's nothing wrong Min, I..."

There was an almighty thud as a door was thrown open downstairs and something that sounded like a herd of elephants rushing up the stairs. Minerva pressed Hermione's hand with her own for a moment before they both turned to watch the entrance of hurricane Siobhan.

"Hey Mum, Mother. You'll never guess where I've been!"

The two older women smiled at her. "I believe we can dear, after all we were there."

"Oh yeah."

Hermione crossed the room to hug her daughter, "Welcome back sweetheart." Siobhan hugged her but stared at Minerva.

The Headmistress raised an eyebrow as she watched the green eyes so like her own staring back at her. Waiting for Siobhan to speak, she remained silent. "You used to be so mean Mother."

Minerva shook her head slowly, "I was just scared."

"You are never scared."

"Everyone gets scared sometimes." Hermione input.

"What changed?"

Minerva smiled, chuckling slightly. "Your Mum." Her eyes left their daughter and met Hermione's, "I fell in love with the most special woman in the world."

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes as she moved into Minerva's arms. "I love you." They began to kiss.

"Eeeeeeeewwwwwwwwww!!"

They both chuckled at Siobhan's very teenage reaction and cut the kiss slightly short. Hermione kept hold of her wife's hand, "Actually I have a little news for you both."

Two pairs of concerned emerald eyes turned to her. Hermione took a deep breath, "I'm pregnant... We're having another baby."

There was a moment of silence in the room before two identical thuds. Wide brown eyes surveyed two prone forms on the floor, as she realised that they had both fainted.

"Oh for the love of Merlin!"

Fin


End file.
